Finally
by mountainmamawannabe
Summary: Ron and Hermione after the battle. Sometimes you just need a good cry, and arms to hold you. Will Ron focus on the hardships or look for the silver lining? How is the family surviving such an awful loss? Fluff, fluff, fluff!
1. Chapter 1

The four of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Without hesitation Ginny took Harry by the hand and led thin up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Hermione watched them ascend the stairs quietly. She looked over at Ron hesitantly, ready to defend Harry, he loved Ginny for merlin's sake! When her eyes slid over she wasn't greeted by anger or annoyance. He was looking at her. The intensity in his eyes made butterflies in her stomach curl around one another and heat up. Without a word he put his finger tips on the small of her back and began too walk forward. She felt as if she were in a trance. She followed her blindly up the stairs letting the light touch of his hand be her guide. They reached a room at the very top of the stairs. Hermione felt herself walk through the door. The curtains had already been drawn around the bed she presumed to be Harry's. She could hear light whispers of reassurance coming from the four poster bed. She knew it was Ginny trying to calm Harry.

"I need a shower. Do you have anything clean it that bag of yours?" Ron asked looking at her.

She jumped. Hermione bad not heard him speak since the battle. His voice was horse and low from trying to keep from crying. She nodded and reached her hand into the bag, pulling out stacks of neatly folded clothes and toiletries. She handed ron his. He let his fingers graze hers as he look the clothes. It was so different now. Her fingers felt like they had caught fire just because they had touched his. When she looked up, he was walking quickly to the door to the toilets for a shower. She stood rooted to the spot as she watched him go. She pulled her eyes away from the door and walked over to Harry's bed. The whispers had stopped and she could hear light snoring coming from both harry and ginny behind the curtain. Hermione smiled, they needed each other. She neatly stacked Harry's items on the table beside his bed for him. She then slowly turned to face the door to the loo. She walked over and quietly opened the door. The large tile room was filled on either side with large doors. To the left were the doors that led to each shower stall, to the right toilet stalls, and the back wall was lined with sinks. In the very last shower stall steam was rolling out from the bottom of the door. She could hear sobs over the sound of the water hitting the tile walls and floor of the small shower. Her heart clenched. Ron was heart broken over Fred she knew, but hearing his pain was crushing her. The got into the first shower stall and slowly started to peel off her singed clothing. It stuck to her where blood had soaked through and dried. She wasn't sure if the blood was even hers or not. She turned on the hot water and let it slide down her bruised and raw back. She could feel it seeping into all of the cuts and slashes that were scattered around her back. She let the tears that began to fall mix with the steady steam of blazing hot water. The shower was hotter than she would normally take, but she felt like the high temperature was the only way to fully cleanse herself of all the grime of the past year. She cried quietly, not wanting ron to hear her.

A long time after the water had finally run clear at the bottom of the stall she turned the water off. She reach for two of the always present towels on the outside of the shower door. She wrapped her hair in one of them and gingerly patted herself dry with the other. Each area of her body she touched, she uncovered a new injury. Bruises, burns, gashes, and scars littered her body. She pulled on a pair of shorts and one of Ron's chudley cannons shirts she had knicked from him in 5th year when it was too small for him. It was very large on her small frame, and came down to her thighs. She gathered her belongings and stepped out of the stall. Ron was no longer in the last shower. He must have gone to bed she thought. Hermione walked over to the sinks. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up in a large bun on top of her head. She then deposited her dirty clothing into a waste bin and walked out of the toilet, and back into the dorm leaving the filth of the past behind her.

Her eyes scanned the dark room. It felt odd the be back here. The red and gold walls seemed welcoming, and haunting at the same time to her now. Her eyes landed on Ron who was sitting on his bed. She smiled at him and looked away not knowing what to do. She began walking to one of the empty beds across the room from her. A strong hand wrapped around her arm in the middle of the room. She looked at the hand, then up at ron. She turned to face him. His fave was splotchy and his eyes were rimmed with red from his crying. Hermiones heart folded in on itself. He was in so much pain.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was stronger than she had anticipated.

"To bed." She stated.

"You're going to the wrong one."

Hermione stammered "... I- I didn't want to bother you." She finally managed to whisper.

"I need you" he said. His words were simple but his voice was determined. She looked away from him, her face was turning red. He put his fingers under her chin and met her eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Then let his hand slip to her neck and his other into her hair. Before she realized what had happened her hair began to fall out of the bun. His hand wrapped itself in it. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair also. He pulled back and she looked away turning red. He had kissed her! Did that mean they were together? A million thoughts ran through her head at the same time, crashing into one another and making her head spin.

"No. Look at me" he said pulling her eyes quickly back to his face.

"We can't tiptoe around our feelings anymore Hermione." He stated.

She watched him, he looked like he was desperate for her to speak. She was stunned by his words. When had he matured? When had he turned into the man she was looking at, the man she desperately loved.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Okay" he said and lurched towards her. He kissed her again. One hand on her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. She wrapped both arms around his neck and let herself go. She sank into the kiss with desperation. She needed him too. She needed to forget the horrors and terror from the past year. She needed to feel l Iike something good could come of this whole bloody war. Ron was her good, her happy, her life line to a reality that wasn't terrying.

Ron felt the wave of pleasure wash over all of his anguish. He needed her, and she was happy to oblige her in that. Her lips parted slightly and he forced himself to pull away slowly. As much and he wanted to deepen the kiss, not here, not now. She deserved perfect moments and fond memories to look back on when it came to next steps between them. The end of a war wasn't that. She deserved more.

She didn't look away this time. He bent down and kissed her forehead, took her hand and led her to bed. She climbed under the covers and he followed. He wrapped his long body around her tucking her head under his chin. He clicked his diluminator and the room went dark. He placed it beside then on a night stand. She flicked her wand and the curtains closed. She snuggled deeper into his arms and he tightened his hold.

"Goodnight Ron" she whispered into the dark.

"G'night Mione" he responded kissing her on top of her head.

They fell asleep like that. Wrapped together finally able to sleep through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the people who took the time to review, follow and, favorite this story! It gives me the feels 🙂

Chapter 2

Ron rolled over in his bed, stiff from sleeping. Warm soft breath hit his face and his leg grazed something smooth and hard. He slowly realized it was Hermione's leg. His eyes drifted open to see Hermione laying with a comfortable smile on her face facing him wrapped up in the covers that were also covering him. The events from the previous day hit him in the stomach. Fred was dead, the war was over, and he brashly stood in front of Hermione pulling her close to his body kissing her. Had she only let him because of the adrenaline pupping through her after the battle? Would she regret letting him do that? She was everything perfect in the world and he was just Ron. Boring, poor, stupid Ronald Weasley. He watched her face, waiting for her to open her eyes and realize what kind of mistake she had made. She remained asleep though, happy in her calm slumber, which she needed desperately.

Hermione's mind slowly pulled her out of her sleep, still too relaxed to open her eyes she reached forward lightly desperately needing physical contact with Ron. Her hand touched Rons shirt and she stretched her fingers along his chest. He had lost weight during the past year, but his chest was firm and broad. The muscles there lean and developed. Ron tensed under her touch not having realized she was awake, then slowly relaxed under her hand. She pushed her hand along his chest and moved her head into the crook of his neck with her arm slung over him. He felt warm and inviting. She could stay in his arms forever. Hermione wasn't one to play the damsel in distress. She tending to be her own white knight, saving herself from danger before someone else could swoop in and possibly get hurt. Ron respected that about her, he encouraged that about her personality even. She loved that about him, but she found something comforting in being wrapped up so safely in his embrace. She would let him be her white knight if he asked. She would let him protect her from any monsters still left out there. She relished in the feeling of finally feeling safe, and secure while her eyes were closed. She hummed her contentedness near his ear and he shivered.

"Can we stay like this for a while longer?" She asked in a hushed tone, her voice heavy with sleep

"I'll stay here forever if you let me" Ron replied and then blushed. Ron had not meant to be so forward, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She needed to know that this was it, she was it for him. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to squeeze all that he was feeling into her somehow. This was right. This was his home. Sure, he was still devastated over Fred and worried sick over the rest of his family but in this moment, it was all okay. Nothing in life could comfort him like Hermione.

Hermione smiled into his shirt and inhaled deeply. Rons smell invaded her nostrils, he still somehow managed to smell like his soap, fresh cut grass, and baked goods even though he hadn't been around two of those in months. His smell grounded her in the moment.

It reminded her of the late nights the two of the hand spent sitting in front of the common room fire, while Harry was off alone with Dumbledore, or in detention. The peaceful moments that had developed the close bond they shared. Hermione smiled at the memories floating around her head. Fifth year was the first time he accidently touched his hand to her leg. They had been sitting on the couch doing homework, him sitting with his legs crossed and her sitting close by as the shared a book. Ron went to pick the book up but accidently grazed his fingers along the bare patch of skin between her knee highs and skirt. He turned red and looked away mumbling an apology. He then began to nervously run his hand through his hair and pull on the front of his shirt seemingly trying to cool himself down. That's when she realized how incredible he smelled. Over the year little moments like they kept happening more and more frequently, until sixth year and the whole Lavander situation. The night Ron had kissed Lavander, Hermione had gone up to bed wrapped in one of Rons old Weasley sweaters his mon had made for him, and cried. The sweater had stilled smelled like him, she hadn't washed it after stealing it from his room at the burrow. Even when he was making her miserable his smell still calmed her nerves. It was intoxicating and reassuring to her.

Rons stomach growled loudly and she laughed. The sound of his laughter made his heart vibrate uncontrollably. It was so sweet and gentle, like windchimes at the burrow on a spring day. He was starving, having not eaten in what seemed like a few days, and not having consistent proper meals in a year. He couldn't convince himself to unravel himself from her though. He wouldn't leave her for all the food in the world in this moment. He needed to hold on to his tranquil slice of the castle for just a while longer. He knew what was waiting for him in the great hall. His family, sorrow, and a ruined castle would be his main focus for the next few months. He wanted to be selfish for just a little while longer.

Hermione could tell Ron was stalling. She at least could hold off for a while longer on facing her family, but Ron would have to look George in the eye soon. She tightened her arm around him trying to give him every ounce of her support and love.

"I'm here for you Ron. I'll be right next to you the whole time, I promise. I won't leave you to deal with this alone. " She whispered to him.

" I Know" was all he replied as tears slid down his face.

She sat up reluctantly and stretched her body. She was sore all over, but war is pretty rough on the body she surmised. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she looked back at Ron. He was staring at the deep red curtain that was above the bed letting tears roll down his cheeks and staining the gold pillow cases darker than normal. She reached out and squeezed his hand. Ron looked into her eyes and gave a soft smile. He would be okay as long as she was there. He could survive anything with Hermione.

She stepped into the bathroom to change her clothes. She brushed her teeth and let her hair fall around her shoulders because she knew how much Ron liked her hair down. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was skinnier than she had realized, having lost a massive amount of weight. She looked at her face, slightly flushed from the warmth of the castle. She sighed, she had such a long road ahead of her. Funerals, and Australia, fixing the situation with her parents. She wasn't ready to face all of that. She looked back at the door leading to the dormitory. Ron was facing much, much more than she was and he was somehow still holding himself together. She could do this as long as she had Ron with her she though. Ron could help her get through anything. She shook her head, clearing her mind of any doubts that had bubbled to the surface. She squared her shoulders and walked to the door.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw Ron holding Ginny. She was sobbing into the front of his shirt, and shaking. The scene made Hermione's heart ache. Harry sat on his bed looking down at his feet. Hermione knew that Ginny had taken care of Harry after the battle, pushing her emotional needs far back in her mind. Now she was leaning on the person she had for her entire life. Ginny was close to all of her brothers, but it was different with Ron. They were only a year apart in age and had always been forced to play together. The twins were only a few years older but they had each other to entertain themselves. As much as the siblings fought, they loved each other dearly. During the summer when Harry, and Hermione were back living in the muggle world, Ron and Ginny would spend the summer in the pond by the burrow. They would play quidditch in the clearing, play exploding snaps in the sun, and race on brooms. At night Ron would build a fire, and they would sit and talk about everything. She would tease him about Hermione and he would tease her about Harry. They would smile and joke and laugh like friends, because that's what they are.

Ron held onto Ginny tighter. She was shaking uncontrollably, and breathing heavily. Ron thought back to all the times he had seen Ginny tearful. It was only a handful of times, mostly in anger, and a few times over Harry but he could only think of a few times he had actually, seen her cry. Never like this though. He had never seen her gasping, letting large sobs leak out of her withering body. He had never had to support her weight because the tears were sucking all the life out of her body. Ginny was one of the absolute strongest people he knew and it tore him apart to see her like this. Something was hurting his baby sister and he wasn't able to protect her from it. The same thing was twisting his guts around his body like hot magma, but he had to stay strong. He had to be there for Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Ginny's cries slowed to silent tears, and Harry put his hands on her shoulders slowly pulling her into him and off of Ron. She looked at Ron sheepishly as though she was embarrassed by her outburst.

"-'s alright Gin. I understand, and I'm here for you I hope you know" Ron said

"Thanks, Ronniekins" Ginny said letting her smirk brighten her face marginally.

Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled, jerking his head at the door to the common room.

"'Spose we should head down, get some food that sort of thing" He said

Hermione nodded and followed him down the stairs, out into the corridor, and from the tower to the great hall. The castle was destroyed, glass, stone, and rubble lay in heaps around the floor and a fine coating of dust and dirt covered every visible surface. Hermione started to feel sick to her stomach as she saw large pools of coagulated blood on the floor that had yet to be tended to. Ron wrapped his arm securely around her trying to shield her from the horrors of the castle. They walked into the Great hall slowly, and immediately saw a large group of red heads sitting at the head of the gryffindor house table. Ron let his arm slip from Hermione and went directly to his mother.

"Oh Ron, my boy! You're finally awake" his mother cooed at him "I hope you lot slept well. You were out for nearly 30 hours! Here, here eat! You must be famished."

"Mum... are you okay" Ron asked perplexed at her emotional state

Molly faltered for just a moment.

"Ronald.. I have lost family before. Granted never a son, but still I have lost loved ones. Yes I am grieving, and in an extreme amount of pain over losing Fred. I am first and foremost a mother though. Loving and caring for the children I have left is what is going to keep me afloat. I miss Fred with every fiber of my being, but it will do you lot no good to lose a brother and a mother at the same time" She placed her hand on his cheek. "I will survive this devastation, just like a have survived all the others."

Ron hugged her tightly and sat down at the table letting her fill his plate to her heart content. He shoved the food into his mouth without tasting it. He was to hungry to care what he was eating, or what it tasted like. When he finally lifted his head from the plate he saw his father for the first time. He was pale and his eyes red from crying. His face seemed to be gray and his cheeks sunken in. He had his hand on Georges back, neither of them speaking to one another. George didn't look any better. He had the same gray tone and red eyes as his father, but his face was twisted into a pained grimace. It looked like he was trying to cry, but didn't have the tears or energy to do it. Ron immediately felt sick. He dropped his fork and turned around, ready to run from the great hall and find the nearest toilet. Before he could bolt, he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her, she had always been so strong, and it was time for him to show her that he could be strong too.

Ron stood up and walked over to his brother and father. He could tell his dad was not handling losing Fred as gracefully as his mum. It hurt to see a man that he had always looked up to look so broken and defeated.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down Dad" Ron said

Arthur looked up startled and then looked at George.

"I have it Dad... you go. We will be okay" Ron said.

Arthur nodded and got up melting into Molly's waiting arms. Ron sat next to George, not speaking or looking at him. George didn't need to be told everything was going to be okay. He didn't need someone holding his hand or cotilting him right now. He just needed to know that someone was there, that someone cared for him and had a shoulder and ear to lend if he needed. Ron didn't push people to share emotionally, he bloody hated when people tried to force that onto him. So, he sat and he comforted from afar. Eventually George looked at him. Ron could see the ghost and the person George had been reflecting in his eyes.

"Thanks" George said simply.

Ron nodded and patted George on the back.

Hermione walked up to the two brothers, and hugged George. He accepted without hesitation. She pulled back and smiled at him. She smiled back as Ron got up from his seat and took her hand. He could tell she was having a hard time holding back. She wanted to comfort, and talk through everything with George. She had spent enough time with the Weasleys to know this was not the time though. Ron smiled at her.

"about bloody time" George said looking at their hands.

George joking again already. That fact made Ron smile a little.

"Yeah, about bloody time" Ron agreed with a light chuckle.

George got up from his seat also following the two over to the rest of the family. Molly put plates of food back in front of everyone. Hermione was in total awe of Molly. She had just lost a son, but her personality still shined through brightly over the pain. She tended to her family, helped nurse the injured and dying and comforted those who had lost loved ones right after the war. She was now flitting around the great hall making sure the other families had everything they needed before they returned home, and speaking with professors about remolding the castle.

Molly Weasley, mother, nurse, and above all else badass.

Molly returned to the table and Hermione couldn't help herself. She stood up and ran into Molly's always open arms. Molly squeezed her tightly and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hermione dear, I need to speak with you about your parents" Molly said.

Harry and Ron looked up immediately. Molly had said it slowly and evenly. The kind of voice she used to use on her kids when she had bad news. Rons stomach dropped into his feet.

"I sent them to live in Australia before coming to live with you at the burrow. " Hermione looked down and whispered "I erased their memories, they don't know who I am"

"I know all about that dear" Molly said slowly

Hermione looked at Molly her hands starting to shake.

Molly took a deep breath "You see dear, the death eaters had ties all over the world. They figured it out. They knew where your parents went"


	3. Chapter 3

Cliffhanger! I know I'm sorry! At least I updated quickly!

Chapter 3

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley from her place wrapped in her arms. The rest of the great hall took on a fuzzy blur, her heart sped up and her breathing rapidly increased. It looked like Molly was trying to say something else but Hermione wasn't focusing on her anymore. Her brain seemed to slow down and stop. Her hands shook with nerves, and terror coursed through her. She wasn't able to calm herself down. She was in full blown shock. She was suddenly freezing cold, but her skin felt like it was burning. She could move or process her surroundings. It was terrifying to lose control of her body like she was.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said softly. Finally, able to form a small sentence in her brain. She had to work incredibly hard to push the words out of her vocal cords. IT seemed like those five fords took all the energy out of her. She wasn't able to logically understand what was trying to tell her. Her parents are safe, she knew they were, she sent them away so that they would be. That's why she erased their memories. They had to be safe, they just had to be. What kind of a daughter was she if she led them astray after she had violated their trust? A terrible one. Was she a terrible daughter? Had she caused them to die without knowing what fantastic parents they had been, how grateful she was for them, how much she loved them? Erasing their memories had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do in her young tragic life. If all of this was true then she had put her parents in even more danger than when they knew about the magical world. They were trusting people to begin with. It would have been easy for a death eater to gain their trust and murder them without anyone having the slightest clue asto what happened to them. They were true muggles with zero knowledge of anything happening. If she had just told them what was happening and sent them away then maybe they would have at least been on high alert.

Hermione started to get dizzy, her surroundings turning black around the edges. She pulled away from Molly sharply and began to tumble backwards. Rons arms cradled her quickly. She was so small in his arms. He tried to hold her but she fought his embrace. His mother had a pained look on her face, as she watched her youngest son try and comfort the distraught girl. Harry quickly stepped in between Hermione and Molly giving Ron a look. Harry was telling him to take Hermione away. She needed to be alone, to process and accept what she had just been told. Ron Picked Hermione up and led her out of the great hall. She felt herself being raised into the air and stopped fighting Ron. The sorrow started leaking out of her eyes slowly sliding down her cheek. She pressed herself into Ron as far as she could and she cried quietly. His shirt quickly started getting darker from her wet cheeks. She didn't mind that he was carrying her. All of her fight, and all of her strength had seemingly left her body at Mollys words. He rounded the corner to a small secluded spot that he and Hermione used to catch other students kissing while on rounds and sat down pulling her into his lap.

She wrapped her fist around his shirt and let out a pained noise. Finally, alone with Ron she let herself fall apart. She let the remorse and misfortune of the news and the past year bleed out of her slowly and violently. She cried heavily into him. Her anguish caused his heart to constrict. He never wanted her to be in pain. If he could soak up all of her mourning he would. Tears slid down his face and into her bushy hair as he lay his cheek to the top of her head. She took reassurance in his comfort, she truly did. He held her close and whispered affirmations of reassurance into her ear while rubbing her back.

Her sadness quickly turned into a burning anger. She pulled away from Ron and looked into his eyes. What he saw when he looked at her face cause a chill to go up his spine. This was her look of determination, he knew it well, but something about it was scary. Like she could rip the souls directly out of a person.

"I have to find someone that can get me to Australia" She said her voice dripping ice and venom. She tried to jump out of his arms, but he held tightly to her.

"Let go of me Ron" She spat

"Hermione.."

"Now Ronald" she bellowed smacking his in the chest gruffly.

"No."

"RONALD WEASLEY LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU" she reached for her wand. Ron wrapped his large fingers around her wrist.

"Hermione please calm down. You're not thinking this through. When you get there where will you go? What can you do? Mum didn't even finish talking to you, we don't know if she has any other detail about your parents. You can't just jump into this without a plan." Ron reasoned

Hermione looked at him. His words made sense, but it still didn't make them easy to hear. The anger was bubbling inside of her like red hot coal, starting in her stomach and bubbling over into her blood until her whole body was alight with rage and fury. She couldn't process why she was mad though. Maybe it was because she had spent so much of her life sad and upset that she just couldn't muster up and more of those types of feelings. She wasn't sad she was livid. It was like all of the rage she had was trying to burst from her chest. Ron wasn't helping, he was just talking at her. Every word of reason that dropped from his mouth sounded more and more ridiculous to her. Making a plan and thinking things through was a ridiculous notion at this point. He kept trying to talk to her and reason things out. She wouldn't hear it though. Was this how Harry, and Ron felt when she lectured them? Probably.

"Let's go back and see what information Mum has about your parents. Okay? Then once we know, you and I will make a plan and go to Australia together if we have to okay? We will figure this out." Ron stated.

Hermione just nodded. She didn't want to agree with him, but the coals in her stomach were cooling, and she was slowly settling down. Anger was exhausting and she didn't have the energy for emotions anymore it seemed. She let herself go numb instead. He smiled and kissed her forehead in an assuring way.

When had Ron matured like this? He was being logical and thoughtful. He was not the Ron Weasley she had known in school. His grin slowly leaked onto her face. She couldn't help it. Now that she had calmed down it was hard not to catch one of Rons contagious grins. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and delicate, but it spread heat through her body. It didn't last long, just a few seconds but it brought her back down to earth, it soothed her nerves and calmed her thoughts.

"We will figure this out. Together. We always do right?" He stated

Hermione just nodded.

"Right" he said and started to stand, helping her up. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. She looked down at their hands. Her logic and reasoning skills seemed to return to her in that moment. This was going to be okay, they would figure this out no matter what had happened. He lifted their hands to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. His lips sent fireworks to her belly. Yeah she would be okay she thought. It was going to take a lot of time and patience, but they could do it.

They walked back into the great hall. Molly came rushing towards them with an apologetic look on her face.

"Dear, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Your parents were rescued by Shacklebolt and Tonks before anything could happen to them. An insider told them about the death eaters plans and they left for Australia right away. They went and brought them back over here, and the convinced the Worldwide Magical Alliance to close all international borders until the war was over." she said in a rush.

Hermione felt her whole body relax. The order had come through for her to no surprise. They had rescued her parents from Voldemort's clutches. Rons hand relaxed in her own. She hadn't realized how hard they had been holding onto each other.

"Thank Merlin" Ron breathed out

"Where are they? Are they okay? Do they know what has been happening?" Hermione rapidly fired at Molly

"They are staying with Muriel in her house with the rest of the orders family." Molly replied

"Batty old Auntie Muriel?" Ron laughed "Our Auntie Muriel is being gracious and welcoming to others"

"Now I didn't say gracious or welcoming did I now Ron?" Molly said slowly

Truth be told Muriel was miserable. She had agreed to let order family members stay in her large house because it was the right thing to do, and Weasleys always did the right thing. She wasn't happy about it though. She did develop a fondness for Andromeda Tonks, and a certain fluffy orange cat that now stalked gnomes in her large garden.

Hermione needed to see her family as soon as possible. She missed them desperately and she had to explain everything to them. They had to know she was trying to keep them safe, and she didn't know that it may have put them in greater harm.

"Don't worry dear, they are meeting us at the burrow shortly. I have bill and Charlie at the burrow now making sure all the lingering curses are gone before we return" She patted Hermione on the shoulder and walked back to the rest of the family.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding in. Most of the tension and fear seeped out of her body. Ron squeezed her hand. Hermione looked at him, she could tell the news had calmed him considerably too. They weren't ready for another mission, especially one that took them half way around the world. They were still exhausted as it was.

The doors to the great hall swung open as Charlie and Bill came walking in, wands still in hand, covered in ash. Charlie had a nasty cut on his arm that was dripping blood onto the halls stone floor. Molly Weasley let out a small shriek and rushed to her two eldest.

"-'M alright mum I promise. Had baby horntails get me worse than any old death eaters curse" Charlie said Molly narrowed her eyes at him "besides our curses hit them a lot harder than they hit us. Had to call the order to help take away a few bodies."

Molly shivered. The idea of death eaters near her sacred home made her blood boil. Her home was meant for laughs, and fun, education, and life lessons, not for some blasted death eater to come in and try to rob. She had spoken with the twins before they had fled the burrow, and the three of them had developed a plan to secure the home by any means necessary. It had worked obviously, she just wished it hadn't come to that.

"Well then, I guess it's time. Send a message to Muriel to let her know it's safe for people to return to the burrow." She said taking control of the family once more.

The Weasleys stood up together. They knew Molly was ready to return to her home and to start taking care of them again. Bill took Fleurs hand, Harry took Ginny's, and Ron pulled Hermione into the line of redheads walking towards the front entrance of Hogwarts. They silently walked down the path to the main gate that led to Hogsmeade. The destruction was evident all around them. The grounds looked worse than the inside of the castle. The dead had all been cleared but the blood still remained. The castle wall was crumbling, and entire towers lay in a heap in the grass. The owlery had been demolished, and barn owls were swooping around landing on the piles of rubble making the scene more eerie than it should have looked in the late morning sun. At the end of the path they excited through the gate and stood just outside of the grounds. Hermione clutched Rons hand as he looked at her and then abruptly spun, disapparating, and pulling her with him. They landed gracefully in the garden of the burrow. After traveling that way so much lately Ron and Hermione didn't even notice the sick tugging feeling that went along with disapparating normally.

Ron smiled up at his childhood home. It had been close to a year since he had stepped foot inside and he didn't realize how much he missed it. This was a magical place to him, he loved living on the sprawling land, with the woods, and pond, and garden. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else growing up. He let go of Hermione's hand and followed his parents through the kitchen door. The house looked like it had not been inhabited in years, dirt and dust were everywhere, the couches, chairs, and table were all covered with bed sheets to keep them clean. Molly raised her wand and all of the sheets floated into the air zooming into a laundry basket near the steps. With a few more flicks of her wrist the windows all opened and the curtains were drawn bathing the house in sun light and fresh air. Dusters sprung to life out of the closet followed closely by a broom and dust pan, rags came flying up from the cellar and began to polish the large clock and other items around the house. Molly Weasley wastes no time when it comes to keeping her house in order. She looked at her children and smile. They were home again finally.

"Upstairs you lot, I expect dirty clothes in baskets in front of your doors shortly. Your beds need fresh linens to sleep on, and everything needs dusted. I want windows open so the house can get aired out. Open the ones in the hall and stair cases too as you go up. Ron and Harry tomorrow, I need the garden gnomed dearies, Charlie and Bill that shed needs cleaned up outside, girls I will need help with the washing also. Percy, you can help with the yard work. George would you mind if Percy stayed in your room so I can let the Grangers stay in his?" Molly saked

"That's fine Mum" George replied quietly.

"Actually, mum Fleur and I were heading home tonight. We would like to check on the cottage but we will be back early tomorrow morning to help" Bill voiced

"Lovely. The Grangers will take your room if that's alright then Bill"

Bill nodded "Course that's okay Mum"

"I still need it cleaned and aired out grangers will need somewhere nice to stay."

Bill nodded again and Molly turned to the sink, pulling out pots and pan to start cooking dinner for the family. That was the indication that everyone else was dismissed. They all trudged up the steps, opening windows and summoning brooms and rags to clean as the all went. Harry followed Ginny into her room and Hermione looked over at Ron. He had a displeased look on his face but continued up the stairs without a word.

When they reached his room, he swung the door open and opened the window with his wand. He looked around the small room, taking in all of the memories and all of his belongings he had forgotten about. He sat on the small ledge by the window looking out over the property. Hermione flicked her wand wordlessly and sent he room to clean itself before walking over to Ron.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her arm around his shoulder and looked out the window from behind him. The grounds were beautiful. The small sloping hills in the distance, the lush green color. It made her smile.

Ron turned to look at her. He knew she loved the burrow just as much she did. It was her home in the magical world and he was happy she felt that way. His tiny orange room seemed so much brighter with her smile lighting it up. Her hand drew small shapes on his shoulder without her meaning to and he relaxed into her touch. This was all he had wanted for years. He wanted to be able to hold Hermione in his arms, in his room, without the threat of danger looming over them. He wanted to have the chance to properly court her, to take her to lunch in the small sleepy village down the road, to lay in the grass field on a summer day with her hair blowing in the soft wind under a warm sun, and to show her how much he cared about her.

He reached for her hand, and grasped it tightly.

"We still haven't really talked about what is happening between us." He stated

Hermione's eyes found his. He could see the surprise in them. Ron smirked at her playfully. He knew he wasn't one to talk about feelings, but this was getting a bit out of hand. He had wanted to be with her for years. Second year when she was lying in her hospital bed he realized he cared for her deeply. More than just a friend, that's when he realized she was someone very special to him.

"I mean I feel like it's pretty obvious at this point" he laughed lightly "but I want to hear you say it" his eyes got a little darker, and his voice deeper when he said that.

Hermione's stomach got hot when his voice dropped like that. Her hand went to his cheek and he closed his eyes pressing himself into her touch.

"I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you Ron" she whispered Ron hummed and pressed his lips to the inside of her palm. Her breath hitched a little when he opened his eyes and slowly stood up, putting himself directly in front of her face.

"All I've ever wanted is to be with you Hermione. I'm all yours if you'll have me. I'll spend every second of the rest of my life trying to prove that I am worthy of you. I would do anything for you." He whispered.

Ron was worried about being worthy of her? She couldn't believe it. He had saved her at malfoy manor, she had nursed her back to health at shell cottage. That had all just been in the past few weeks. He had always been there for her. Always.

Tears welled up in her eyes "I'm all yours Ron. I always have been. You are more than worthy of me. You are the bravest most selfless man I have ever met. I have always wanted to be with you, and now I can believe I finally am" she laughed lightly through the tears "I'm yours Ron"

He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her body tightly his. Her hair felt soft and delicate between his fingers. She wrapped herself tighter around him. His lips opened slightly, and her bottom lip slipped between them. She stopped breathing when he sucked her lip lightly into his mouth letting his teeth lightly nip. This was perfect. This was what she had sat in her bed and thought about all those nights for the past 5 years. The feeling of his lips gave her goose bumps. She opened her lips slightly for him. Her thoughts halted when his tongue lightly flicked hers. She could feel him moan into her mouth. She couldn't get close enough. If melting into his body was an option she would take it. He pushed her back onto the window seat lifting her lightly so she was seated. He pushed further into her. She wrapped on of her legs around the back of his. He broke away from her lips and she sucked in air and he slowly let his lips dance down her jaw and to her neck, then back up again. She kissed him with a new bravado, taking control of his tongue and letting her heart take over.

The door to his bedroom swung open, and they slowly pulled away from each other. The look in her eyes kept him focused on her. They were still pressed together with her leg wrapped around his.

"Go away Harry" Ron spat at the door. Kissing her softly because he couldn't help himself anymore.

Harry didn't reply.

"Were busy mate-" Ron said as he began to look over at the door. Ron paled

"Bollocks" He whispered jumping away from Hermione

It wasn't Harry standing at the door, it was Mr. And Mrs. Granger


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. I work 10 hour+ shifts in an emergency vet office so when I get home im exausted!

Chapter 4

Anne and Patrick Granger stared without speaking at their daughter and Ron. Hermione slowly walked closer to the door, while Ron walked backwards towards the opposite end of the room. He didn't want to face an angry father right now. That seemed more frightening than the whole bloody war.

The look on the Grangers face was one of shock. They looked at Hermione with mouths hanging slightly ajar. This was not the reunion they had built up in their heads when they imagined seeing their only daughter for the first time in almost a year. This wasn't even close.

"Mum, dad... are you okay?" Hermione asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Her voice seemed to pull Anne out of whatever daze she had succumb to after seeing her daughter wrapped up in the arms of her best friend. She looked at Hermione, and tears welled up in her eyes. The mother rushed forward and pulled Hermione close to her. "Oh love, we thought we might have lost you forever." She sobbed

Hermione's father had yet to take him eyes off a rather sweaty Ron who remained standing in the back corner of his small bedroom. Ron gulped as Patrick raised his hand and gestured for Ron to come forward.

Ron had met the Grangers before briefly on a few occasions. They had enjoyed a little small talk, but Ron had never had a full conversation with either of them. This was not the way he wanted to start this first conversation if he was being honest.

Ron gingerly stepped around Anne and Hermione's embrace and followed Patrick into the hall, the door closing with a snap behind him. The sound was not very encouraging to Ronald. Rons heart rate seemed to tripple, and his palms began to sweat. Patrick simply stared at Ron. The hairs on the back of Rons neck started to stand up, he was terrified of this man.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing with her?" Patrick snapped fiercely. Ron tried to answer but was quickly cut off "you broke her heart, dating some slag from her dorm, and now you have yourself wrapped around her like that?" Ron stared at him, but Mr. Granger plowed on "You destroyed that poor girl for close to a year, and then you go and poison yourself, nearly dying, and she forgives you for some damn reason. I still haven't figured out why she wanted to be your friend again, but you should count your lucky stars she's such a good person. Do you know what she had to listen to in that room of hers? That girl would talk about all your little indiscretions in front of Hermione. It was vile. Hermione was traumatized, and it was all your doing! I don't want some lewd, randy teenager like you anywhere near my little girl. It was bad enough we had to hear she had run away with you and Harry to fight in this war. Now you try to drag her along like she's your play toy? Stay the hell away from her, I'm serious."

Anger ripped through Ron, followed by sadness, and then right back to anger. How dare this man claim he was dragging her along. Ron loved Hermione with every fiber of his being. Ron jolted a bit. He loved Hermione? Well of course he did. He knew he loved her. She was everything to him. Merlin, he had told her that! Love, he loved her, and that was the best feeling in the world.

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect but I will not stay away from her." Ron said with an air of confidence in his voice. "I know I made a mistake by seeing someone else and I know how much I have hurt Hermione in the past, but it won't happen again. She is the only girl I have ever truly cared about. I've wanted to be with her for years, second year to be exact. I wouldn't dream of hurting her again."

He wasn't going to tell this man he loved Hermione. He had to tell her first. Ron wasn't going to justify why he kissed her either, that was none of his bloody business. They were both 18, legal adults and they had just kissed. It wasn't like he walked in on the two of them shagging. That thought made Ron blush a severe red.

Patrick looked Ron up and down. "You will stay away from her. This isn't a discussion, its final. Do not come near my little girl."

"Im not your little girl dad and you have no say in who I'm seeing." The door had opened and a puffy faced Hermione was standing in the door.

"He'll hurt you again darling, I know he will" Patrick said in a pleading tone.

Hermione was irate. Her father didn't know what they had gone through. He wasn't there when Ron nursed her back to health in shell cottage or when he sat next to her hospital bed back in school. Sure, Ron had royally screwed up countless times, but he had more than made up for it to her.

"No, he won't dad. I think I would know better than you. You never even made an effort to get to know my friends. How would you expect to know Ron better than me?" She asked

That was a low blow and Hermione knew it. She had always asked to leave and come to the burrow over the summer. She knew she could have just as easily asked if everyone could stay with her.

Patrick just stared. Hermione's hand slipped into Rons and he pulled them up to his lips, kissing the top of her hand. Hermione knew Ron was going to stand next to her as she stared down her father. His hands were sweating and shaking slightly, but she held firm.

."Patrick, calm yourself. We can't tell her what to do anymore, she's an adult in both of her worlds." Anne said.

Hermione smiled at her mother. They were so alike, caring, loving, and understanding. She was glad that one of her parents had remained calm and listened to her explanation about Ron. Her mother had said she saw this coming for years. Hermione had apparently not covered up her crush as well as she had hoped she had over the years. Anne knew how much Ron had hurt her daughter, but Hermione was very smart, if she trusted the boy then Anne supposed she should too.

Patrick sputtered a bit "Anne darling you were on my side before."

Anne nodded. "You're right, I didn't much care for the boy either, but Hermione and I just had a wonderful conversation, and I think I've changed my mind" she said smiling down at the couple.

Ron looked a little dejected at that statement. Her parents hadn't liked him for years apparently. great, that's exactly what he wanted to her from them.

Hermione pulled on his hand as she stepped closer to his bedroom door. She didn't like the idea of the whole Weasley house hearing her parents bicker.

"Ron can you come in here with us? I need to talk to my parents about what happened and I think you should be here too" Hermione said

Ron paled. He didn't much like the idea of talking to her parents about kissing her like that, but he followed her dutifully back into his room. He would follow her anywhere she supposed.

Ron perched himself on his desk, while Hermione sat in his chair. The Grangers stood awkwardly next to his bed.

"So, what do you know about the events we have been involved in over the past year?" Hermione began.

She didn't want to have this conversation so quickly, but she rather get off the subject of her and ron for now if possible.

Rons stomach did a summersault. He thought they were going to be talking about the kiss. This conversation was a lot darker, and more sinister. He much rather be talking to the Grangers about kissing their daughter he thought.

"Well we know that you erased our memories and sent us to live in Australia" Patrick spat out. He was obviously still the more upset of the two. Anne gave him a stern look and he looked sheepish, and closed him mouth. Her look was oddly familiar to Ron.

"Well yes. Hermione began slowly. I wanted to keep you safe. It was very dangerous out there and I was the second most wanted person here in the wizarding world for a long time. I knew they would go after you to try to find me. I had to do something to protect you"

"You could have come into hiding with us" Patrick said

Rons anger boiled over at that. He wished Hermione had stayed with her parents of course, but her father wasn't giving her any of the credit she deserved.

"We would all be dead if she had gone with you. Most muggles would have been killed, the rest enslaved. The world would have been in utter chaos. Hermione was the one who kept us alive. Harry may have been the chosen one, but she was the one who got us far enough for Harry to be able to fulfill his destiny." Ron spoke

The Grangers looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ron that's not.." Hermione started

"Bollocks 'Mione. Don't you dare say that isn't true. You know for a fact it is. You having been saving Harry and I for years now. We would have died first year if it hadn't been for you and your brain" Ron said looking down at her from his perch with an admiring smile "You're bloody brilliant"

Anne took in a deep breath "I know you couldn't have come with us, but you didn't have to wipe our memories to do it"

"Would you have gone if I hadn't?" Hermione asked

Anne shook her head sadly after a moment of contemplation.

"What happened after I left?" Hermione asked

"Well, about two months after you left we were working at a dental office in Australia and a gentle man came in to my room for an exam and pulled a wand on me. A girl had done the same to your father. Then a light came from the wand and the next thing I remember was waking up in Muriels house with my memory back. Kingsley had somehow figured out what you had done to us and reversed it. We stayed at the house with Muriel for months, I helped take care of the sick and wounded who had come in. I was one of the only ones who knew anything about modern muggle medicine. Molly and I helped keep the people in the house fed and cleaned up after. We learned a lot about your world. It's incredible what you all can do with those wands of yours. Muriel even gifted us an owl so that I can stay in touch. Lovely women she is." Anne said

"Muriel? Auntie Muriel? A lovely women?" Ron laughed

"Yes she is a lovely women. I wouldn't laugh so much at her Ron, she is a large reason I'm not trying to fight your relationship with our daughter. She is very very proud of you." Anne said

Ron paled considerably at that.

"So, what now?" Hermione said

"Well, Rons brothers returned from our house and said that it had been destroyed. Neighbors talked to them and said it was a house fire, but they said it felt like dark magic was seeping from the ruble." Patrick said "So we have to file an insurance claim and rebuild I suppose. For now, I believe we will be continuing our stay at Muriels, she had insisted."

"You could always stay here. Mum already made room" Ron spoke.

"Thank you dear, but Molly has a lot to tend to right now. I will be here during the day to help her as best I can with anything she needs help with, but I need to help Muriel get her life back in order now as well. Her home turned into a hospital and hotel for months on end." Anne said

"You're not staying here with me?" Hermione asked bewildered

Hermione had never let herself think that far ahead. She never thought about where she would stay after her parents had been found. For some reason she had just assumed when she found out they were with Muriel that they would all just stay at the burrow.

"No. You're staying there with us" Patrick said his voice on edge

Hermione's stomach dropped at the thought of being that far from Ron.

"No, I'm sorry but I have to stay here at the burrow. I haven't been away from Harry or Ron in a year. You can't expect me to make such a change in a day. " Hermione said

Mr. Grangers eyes narrowed in on Ron. Ron looked back just as coldly raising himself up taller.

"It is a bit inappropriate for you to stay here with your boyfriend and his family when you have a family of your own" Patrick spat

Ron glared at the man. He wasn't going to let him force Hermione into anything she didn't want to do.

"Hermione is family, and I think it's a bit inappropriate for you to think otherwise" Mrs. Weasleys voice ranging out from the door

Hermione looked over to Mrs. Weasley who smiled fondly at her. "You are just as much a part of this family as anyone else in this house dear, and don't ever forget that" Molly said.

Hermione ran into her arms. She truly loved this woman. "It's alright dear, no need to get yourself worked up. You've known that we love you like a daughter for years"

"I know" Hermione said squeezing the plump women "it's just nice to hear"

Ron watched his mother holding Hermione, a wave of admiration for his mother flowed over him. His mum cared for everyone so much it was remarkable she had time to do anything else but comfort and wipe away tears. He smiled at the two of them and the trust, and mutual adoration the two women felt for each other.

Hermione pulled herself away from Molly and looked at her father. "I'm staying here dad. This is where I feel I need to be."

Patrick stood up his eyes flicking from Ron, to Hermione, to Molly, and Finally landing on his wife.

"So, you're just going to sit here and let our daughter stay with them?" He bellowed at his wife

"No. We are going to let our adult daughter make her own decisions because she has proven she can take care of herself. She is an adult Patrick, for god sake stop treating her like a child. Open your eyes, she saved the world! How can we tell her what to do at this point?" Anne's normally calm demeanor was cracking slightly.

"She just wants to stay here so she can continue to fool around with that boy" Patrick bit out now enraged that his wife wasn't taking his side.

"Is that what you think of me dad? You think I'm just staying here so I can fool around with Ron? Is that really how little you think of me?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Hot tears leaked down her face, and she wiped them away quickly. She was so tired of crying, of being upset, she was emotionally exhausted.

Patrick stopped and stared at her. The words that had come out of him slowly sank in. "Oh Hermione no. I was mad, no please don't cry, I didn't mean that. I spoke before thinking. I let my emotions get the best of me. Hermione please believe me! I didn't mean to say that I swear." Patrick desperately pleaded. He made a move to hug his daughter but Ron stepped in between them.

"I think it would be best if you left Mr. Granger." Ron said stretching himself to his full height, which was about a head and a half above Mr. Granger.

"Get out of my way boy" Patrick said trying to move around the large brick wall that was Ronald Weasley.

"I said, I think it would be best if you go sir." Ron was trying very hard now to be polite to the man.

Patrick looked Ron in the eyes. The usually liquid blue had turned to a hard-gray tone. Ron would do anything to protect Hermione, and Mr. Granger could tell Ron saw him as a threat to her.

"Come on Anne, I can see we aren't welcome." Patrick spat the words at Ron

"No. Just you. Mrs. Granger is in fact a lovely guest" Molly said from the door way "I will escort you to the fire place."

Patrick looked around again. "Hermione please."

"I forgive you dad, but I just can't handle this right now" Hermione said from behind Ron

"Anne?"

"I think its best if you go Patrick." She responded not looking at him

Mr. Granger instantly deflated. He knew he had screwed up. He knew he had let his anger get the best of him.

"I love you both" he said.

Hermione looked away and Anne simply nodded.

Patrick Granger walked out of the room shoulders heaving from the silent sobs that were escaping his body and made him way down the stairs followed by Molly.

"Im sorry" Anne said to Hermione and Ron after the door had closed. "He was so scared for the three of you when you were gone, we had heard rumors about torture and you three dying when someone new came to the house. He did nothing but listen to potter watch day in and day out. I just don't think he expected to find his little girl had grown up. Hes upset that he couldn't protect you and someone else did. Its not an excuse, but it is a reason behind his behavior."

Anne looked at Ron "I want to thank you for taking care of her though. I know something terrible happened on your trip" she looked down at Hermione's arm where mudblood was still red and angry against her pale skin " so thank you for taking care of her"

"Of course, but you never have to thank me for that." Ron replied. To Hermione's surprise Ron stepped up to Anne and wrapped her in a hug. After letting go Anne smiled at the two of them and excused herself from the room.

"I need to go apologize to Molly" She smiled one more time before closing the door and decending the stairs.

Ron shut his bedroom door behind her and slowly turned to Hermione. "Your father said something to me in the hall that really got under my skin" Ron said slowly

"Ron don't listen to him, he was being overly emotional" Hermione said picking up her beaded bag and beginning to sort through the clothes for the wash.

"Did Lavender brag about me in the rooms sixth year?" He asked

Hermione dropped the shirt she was holding and stood frozen to her spot.

"Hermione tell me the truth. What did she say" Ron asked

"Nothing important" Hermione replied

"It was obviously upsetting enough for you to tell your dad about it"

"I didn't tell him, I wrote my mum about it and he must have found out somehow. It doesn't matter what she said we closed that chapter in our lives didn't we?" She asked

"Hermione please"

Hermione did not want to relive those conversations she had overheard. She knew Lavender had only talked about it so much to upset her, and it had worked. She never wanted to talk to Ron about it though.

"fine Ron, if you want to know so badly, she said you were a great shag. She said you were the best she had ever had and she wasn't ever letting you go. She said you were sweet and caring and told her you loved her all the time" Hermione tossed another shirt into the pile with a great deal of force.

Ron was taken aback. That wasn't what he thought he was going to hear. Why would Lav embellish like that? had she known he loved Hermione? Probably.

"Not a single part of that was true." He took Hermione's hand in his and willed her to look into his eyes. He needed her to see that he was telling the truth. "I never shagged her, ever, I didn't even like kissing her much. I was honestly really rude to her, she had to have known I didn't care for her at all. I never told her I loved her. Not once. she tried to say it to me and I walked away from her. Got poisoned shortly after now that I think of it, but I never said it to her. I would never say that unless I truly meant it."

Hermione's heart felt lighter with each word that flowed from him. She leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. Her knees were weak and her head felt light enough to float into the clouds. When he drew back his eyes were dark and foggy.

"Hermione... I want to tell you something. Its okay if you don't feel the same way. I just really need totell you. You know that you mean the world to me right? Everyday that I get to spend with you is happier. I was more terrified to see you get hurt than anything else. You're perfect 'Mione..." He paused pulling himself together "Hermione Granger I..."

The door bust open, and the two of them jumped.

"Buggering fuck Harry"

"Language Ron" Ginny grinned cheekily


End file.
